list_of_superpowersfandomcom-20200214-history
Hope Summers
Hope Summers is a mutant. Relationships *Scott Summers (adoptive paternal grandfather) *Madelyne Pryor (adoptive paternal grandmother) *Jean Grey (adoptive paternal step-grandmother) *Louise Spalding (biological mother, deceased) *Nathan Summers (adoptive father) *Hope Summers (adoptive mother, deceased) *Tyler Dayspring (adoptive step-brother, deceased) Powers and Abilities Powers Pluripotent echopraxia: Hope can psychically duplicate the power-signature of mutants physically near her and use the duplicated power in its most powerful form. Although she does require close proximity to her subjects, she does not need to physically touch them, nor does it appear as though her using a subject's power depletes their own power level. Additionally, Hope can duplicate multiple power-signatures concurrently with seemingly no limit. However, her duplicated powers fade due to time, distance, and usage. She is only able to duplicate mutant powers, not those of other metahumans. The upper limits of her powers have yet to be reached or determined. Mutant abilities that Hope has mimicked in the past include: *''Power absorption:'' from Rogue. She touched Rogue and survived without any damage and erased all of the previous memories and abilities Rogue had absorbed, including those of the Hecatomb. She also cured Rogue of the Strain 88 virus. In other words, Hope "reset her powers." *''Telekinesis and telepathy:'' from Cable. Using telekinesis, Hope was able to stop a bullet midair, and she was able to sense Bishop's presence using telepathy. When she was finally reunited with her father, she again mimicked his telekinesis and, upon contact with him, may have briefly gained precognition. Hope was briefly an Omega-level telekinetic after having stabbled Cable with the psimitar. Cable's telekinesis spilled out and was absorbed by Hope, stored nad used for weeks, allowing her to form force-fields, telekinetic superhuman strength, and "Omega-level mind bullets." After having copied whatever perversion Volga put in her father, Hope was left in a coma but kept her mind percolating enough to use her core power. *''Energy absorption and concussive blasts:'' from Bishop. She absorbed and re-channeled a concussive blast at Bishop while he was hunting her. *''Optic blasts:'' from Cyclops. She exhibited this ability once when she yelled at her grandfather for sending Cable into the future without a way back and, again, while battling Bastion. Hope later displayed this power while furious with Evangeline Whedon in Cyclops' presence. *''Organic steel transformation:'' from Colossus. She used this while battling Bastion to punch through his torso. *''Psionic exo-armor:'' from Armor. She used this while battling Bastion to deflect his blasts. *''Thermokinesis:'' from Iceman. She used this while battling Bastion to create a pillar of ice and temporarily freeze him. *''Electrokinesis:'' from Surge. She used this while battling Bastion. *''Geokinesis:'' from Magma. She used this ability while battling Bastion. *''Telekinetic creation of biological matter and ferrous material:'' from Zero. She used this ability in Tokyo when trying to save Kenji when his powers first manfiested. This is also the first time Hope consciously used her mutant power. *''Superhuman strength and self-propelled flight:'' from Namor. She used these abilities to subdue Namor during his delirium in the Negative Zone. Hope also sprouted Namor's vestigial wings on both of her ankles while mimicking his powers. *''Regenerative healing factor:'' from Wolverine. She used this ability to quickly heal a black eye, several gunshot wounds to her shins, and to regrow her nose, eyes, and mend several cuts during her abduction by Crimson Commando. *''Pixie wings:'' from Pixie. She used these while attempting to remove the helmet of Kuurth. *''Transonic speed and shifting crystal skin:'' from Transonic. She used this while attempting to remove the helmet of Kuurth. *''Inorganic rock form:'' from Rockslide. She used this while attempting to remove the helmet of Kuurth. *''Magnetokinesis:'' from Magneto. She used this ability while attempting to remove the helmet of Kuurth. *''Extreme strength:'' from Gentle. She used this ability while attempting to remove the helmet of Kuurth. *''Stepping discs:'' from Magik. She used this ability to teleport to a vantage point and shoot Sinister in the forehead. *''Organic diamond form and telepathy:'' from Emma Frost. She used these to shield herself from mind control by Sinister and later to communicate while Emma was trapped in her diamond form while battlign the Sinister-controlled Dreaming Celestial. *''Telekinetic flight and pyrokinesis:'' from Exodus. She used these abilities while battling Exodus with Wolverine's X-Men. *''Increased size and strength:'' from Puff Adder. She used this ability when stopping the Serpent Society's bank robbery. *''Bone claws:'' from Wolverine. She used this ability to fight against the Death Commandos. *''Telepathy:'' from Marvel Girl and Psylocke. She used this ability once when Marvel Girl was tracking her for Cyclops and the Phoenix Five and again when the X-Force was in battle with the deranged Fantomex. *''Fire breathing:'' from Shou-Lao. She used this ability while battling Cyclops. This was the first time Hope has been able to mimic the powers of a non-mutant. *''Hex bolts:'' from Scarlet Witch. She used this ability while fighting the Phoenix-empowered Cyclops. *''Osteokinesis:'' from Marrow. *''X-ray vision:'' from a closeted mutant in her physics class. She accidentally used this ability while at boarding school. *''Luck manipulation:'' from Domino. She used this ability to find her father. *''Pheromonal mind manipulation:'' from Purple Woman. She used this ability to evade the Uncanny Avengers. *''Telepathic illusions:'' from Mastermind. She used this ability to evade the Uncanny Avengers. *''Electromagnetic transference:'' from MeMe. Currently, Hope is secretly mimicking MeMe's powers and assuming her identity to allow herself better access and to be closer to Cable and the X-Force. *''Healing trance, superhuman agility, enhanced strength, no smell, perfected Volga effect and cure:'' from Fantomex. *''Intuitive genius:'' from Doctor Nemesis. Five Lights: Soon after Hope's return to the present, five new X-genes manifested across the globe. Besides her own birth, these are the first new manifestations of mutant powers since M-Day. More new mutants have continued to manifst, but slower than the original give. *''X-gene stabilization:'' All of the mutants activated between the events of the Second Coming and Avengers vs. X-Men displayed wildly unstable powers. The only thing that seemed to stabilize their powers is direct contact with Hope. *''Influence and Lights bonding:'' The Lights were shown to be linked to each other and to the new activations with some low level control from Hope over them. Hope has exhibited some subconscious low-level persuasion or manipulation over the post-M-Day new mutants. Phoenix Force: Hope has demonstrated a flaming energy aura like the Phoenix raptor several times, even as early as five months old. After Cable's return from the future and being consumed by the techno-organic virus, Hope absorbed the virus and used the Phoenix flames to destroy the virus and cure Cable. Cable then told Cyclops that Hope was the Phoenix. As the Phoenix comes nearer to Earth, Hope has been able to feel its presence and exhibit the following powers: *''Cosmic pyrokinesis:'' Hope has created cosmic flames under duress. *''Concussive force blasts:'' Hope has wielded energy to project beams of immense concussive force. *''Resurrection force:'' Despite being fatally stabbed by the Shi'ar Death Commandos, Hope was almost immediately revived by the Phoenix Force with all of her injuries healed. As such, Hope cannot die as the Phoenix will resurrect her if she does. *''Phoenix Force avatar:'' When Hope finally became one with the Phoenix Force, she became able to use all of the Phoenix's powers. Though Hope is the Phoenix, it is unsure how strong she is compared to previous Phoenix hosts. Abilities Hope has learned to fight from her father by observing him. She was further tutored in several techniques, various handheld firearms and blades, stealth, CPR, combat first-aid, warfare strategy, and some gymnastics. Weaknesses Lack of control: Hope's mutant powers are not fully under her control and generates power levels that are potentially dangerous to people and environments around her. Power limitation: Hope's ability to mimic superpowers is limited to mutants only. Therefore, she cannot duplicate the abilities of non-mutant superpowered beings. Category:Mutants